


Wire in the Bone

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [5]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wire in the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of knife!sex (yes, again. shut up, I like knife!sex).

Metal dragged across his scorching skin and Krauser gasped – a shallow intake of breath barely there.

Leon smiled a feral smile, raw at the edge like his knife on Krauser's dick, tracing his possession deeper than just words and fucking. Krauser's hand clenched tight into long hair and he yanked Leon's head back.

A snarl, then, at Leon's ear and a sharpness that was so fucking good, piercing to bone it felt, and he crashed into orgasm with a guttural sound. Krauser was close behind, knifepoint breaking skin as he growled his release, thrusting helplessly into white-blinding, twisted pain.


End file.
